Getsurenka
by Silverberg Norn
Summary: Kerajaan Konoha, Kerajaan terbesar yg dipimpin oleh Klan Hayasaka yg berasal dari ras Holy Seraphim dan dihuni oleh 6 ras yang berbeda. Hayasaka Tenten, sang Putri Mahkota yg satu-satunya merupakan keturunan Holy-Dark Seraphim, bertemu dengan sesosok manusia bermata unik bernama Kirishima Neji yg sepertinya memiliki sesuatu 'istimewa' dari dirinya. Main Pair: NejiTen. and Others.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

 ** _Elemental Nation_** adalah sebuah nama untuk dunia ini. Ada **Lima Kerajaan Besar** yang mendominasi yaitu **Kerajaan Konoha** , **Kerajaan Suna** , **Kekaisaran Kumo** , **Kekaisaran Iwa** dan **Kerajaan Kiri**.

Di antara kelima kerajaan besar itu, Kerajaan Konoha merupakan satu-satunya kerajaan yang memiliki, melindungi dan mempertahankan batu **Kristal Sanctuary** dari berbagai macam ancaman yang dilancarkan oleh musuh.

Kelima kerajaan besar itu mempercayai bahwa batu kristal tersebut adalah satu dari lima Kristal _Sanctuary_ yang ada di dunia. Menurut isu yang tersebar pada saat itu, empat kristal lainnya sudah ditemukan dan dimiliki oleh seseorang atau suatu kelompok, tetapi ada juga yang mengatakan keempat kristal itu disimpan dan disembunyikan di dimensi lain atau di empat tempat berbeda di seluruh dunia sehingga keberadaannya tidak dapat diketahui.

Konon pula katanya, batu kristal ini memiliki kekuatan magis yang sangat besar. Jika kelima kristal ini dimiliki oleh sebuah kelompok atau satu orang saja, maka sang pemilik yang menguasainya tentu akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa sehingga bisa menguasai seluruh dunia.

Terdengar sangat menggiurkan, membuat Kekaisaran Kumo dan Kekaisaran Iwa merasa iri dengan Kerajaan Konoha. Mereka berusaha mengambil kristal tersebut dengan cara apapun bahkan sampai memerangi Kerajaan Konoha hanya demi memenuhi nafsu dan kepentingan mereka sendiri.

Sayangnya, semua usaha yang dilakukan mereka selalu berakhir sia-sia.

Pasalnya, keluarga Kerajaan Konoha memiliki sebuah ruang penyimpanan khusus untuk menyimpan kristal tersebut. Sebuah ruang yang diproteksi oleh segel pengunci yang pasti hanya diketahui oleh para keturunan keluarga kerajaan. Ruangan ini dinamakan **_Hall of_** **_the_** **_Sanctuary_**. Ruangan khusus yang terletak tepat di bawah tanah Istana Konoha ini dijaga ketat oleh beberapa orang yang dipilih langsung oleh Raja Konoha. Mereka yang bertugas untuk menjaga dan melindungi _Hall of_ _the_ _Sanctuary_ dikenal dengan sebutan **ANBU**.

Selain itu, Kerajaan Konoha memiliki kekuatan militer dan pertahanan magis yang terbilang cukup kuat. Dan lagi, terdapat beberapa klan terkenal yang berasal dari berbagai ras selama ini selalu menjaga dan melindungi Kerajaan Konoha. Seperti Klan **Namikaze** yang berasal dari ras **_Sun Elves_** atau **_Elf_** **Matahari** , Klan **Uzumaki** yang berasal dari ras **_Dark Seraphim_** , Klan **Yamanaka** yang berasal dari ras **_Holy Seraphim_** , Klan **Sarutobi** yang berasal dari ras **_Kerubim_** , Klan **Senju** yang berasal dari ras **_Fairy_** atau **Peri** , Klan **Uchiha** yang berasal dari ras **Siluman** **Serigala** dan masih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

Kerajaan Konoha adalah sebuah kerajaan besar dan makmur dengan kekayaan alam yang melimpah di wilayahnya. Rakyatnya pun hidup dengan layak dan berkecukupan, tidak ada kemiskinan apalagi kesengsaraan di kerajaan ini.

Seluruh penghuni di Kerajaan Konoha terdiri dari berbagai ras yang berbeda yaitu ras **_Holy_** **_Seraphim_** , ras **_Dark Seraphim_** , ras **_Kerubim_** , ras **_Fairy_** atau **Peri** ,ras **_Centaurus_** , ras **Siluman** **Serigala** dan ras **_Sun_** **_Elves_** atau **_Elf_** **Matahari**. Hampir seluruh penghuni kerajaan itu adalah semua ras yang disebutkan tadi, karena sejak berdirinya Kerajaan Konoha hanya ras-ras itulah yang sejak dulu menghuni dan menempatinya. Negara ini berada langsung di bawah kekuasaan Klan _Holy Seraphim_ yang mewarisi **garis keturunan kerajaan** , yaitu Klan **Hayasaka.**

Di Kerajaan Konoha, mereka menganggap semua ras adalah sama. Mereka mempunyai prinsip hidup berdampingan secara damai, menghargai persamaan derajat tanpa membedakan ras. Prinsip ini juga berlaku untuk ras manusia meski **belum ada satupun manusia yang pernah berkunjung bahkan untuk tinggal menetap di sana**.

Berbeda dengan Kerajaan Suna yang hanya dihuni oleh ras **Siluman Kucing,** ras **Siluman Macan Tutul** dan ras **Siluman Harimau**. Negara ini dipimpin oleh Klan **Sabaku** yang berasal ras **Siluman Singa**. Kemudian, Kerajaan Kiri yang hanya dihuni oleh berbagai makhluk air seperti ras **_Fishman_** , ras **_Siren_** , ras **Duyung** dan sebagainya. Negara ini dipimpin oleh ras **_Aquatic Elves_** atau **_Elf_** **Air**.

Sedangkan Kekaisaran Kumo dan Kekaisaran Iwa, kedua negara itu hanya dihuni dan dipimpin oleh ras **Manusia**. Walau sejak dulu kedua negara ini saling bermusuhan dan saling berperang satu sama lain, Kekaisaran Kumo dan Kekaisaran Iwa mempunyai prinsip yang sama bahwa manusia adalah ras yang paling terkuat dan tinggi derajatnya. Mereka juga mengklaim seluruh wilayah yang ada di _Elemental Nation_ adalah milik mereka.

.

.

.

Ras **_Holy Seraphim_** dan ras **_Dark Seraphim_** …

Sebenarnya kedua ras itu berasal dari nenek moyang yang sama, namun terpecah belah sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu karena lahirnya sepasang bayi kembar laki-laki dari Keluarga Kerajaan Konoha. Anak yang sulung terlahir memiliki enam pasang sayap berwarna hitam sedangkan anak yang bungsu terlahir memiliki enam pasang sayap berwarna biru muda langit. Semakin hari sepasang kembar _Seraphim_ yang memiliki sayap berbeda warna itu tumbuh semakin dewasa. Masing-masing mereka memiliki visi, misi, pengetahuan, prinsip dan pola pikiran yang berbeda. Keduanya sama-sama kuat dan sama-sama memiliki kecerdikan dan kelicikan yang setara. Ditambah lagi sang Raja terdahulu, Raja Konoha ke III sekaligus Ayah dari sepasang kembar _Seraphim_ itu lebih menyayangi dan memilih putra bungsunya menjadi pewaris tahta selanjutnya. Sejak saat itulah, ras _Seraphim_ terpecah belah menjadi dua, ras _Holy Seraphim_ yang dipimpin oleh putra bungsu yang saat itu sudah diangkat menjadi Raja Konoha dan ras _Dark Seraphim_ yang dipimpin oleh putra sulung yang membelot dari kerajaan Konoha dan berhasil mendirikan sebuah kerajaan baru bernama **Kerajaan Ragnaval**.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, peperanganlah yang membuat kekuasaan Kerajaan Ragnaval meluas. Di mana pada saat itu Kerajaan Moya, Kerajaan Kagero dan beberapa kerajaan kecil lainnya telah jatuh dan tunduk di bawah kekuasaannya. Kini rakyat Ragnaval menjadi rakyat yang sangat makmur, setiap bangsa yang dikalahkan akan dijadikan sebagai budak, negara yang kalah akan diambil dan diklaim sebagai wilayah Kerajaan Ragnaval. Melihat kekuasaannya semakin meluas, Kerajaan Ragnaval mulai menempuh jalan diplomasi dan menjalin hubungan kerja sama dengan Kekaisaran Kumo dan Kekaisaran Iwa yang ternyata memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya untuk menguasai wilayah dan negara lain termasuk Kerajaan Konoha dan Kristal _Sanctuary_ yang juga diincar oleh mereka. Meski Kekaisaran Kumo dan Kekaisaran Iwa sangat membenci semua ras yang derajatnya lebih rendah dari ras manusia, mau tidak mau mereka harus menelan harga diri mereka bulat-bulat saat menjalin kerja sama dengan Kerajaan Ragnaval yang dipimpin oleh ras _Dark Seraphim_ , ras yang juga dianggap sebagai makhluk rendahan layaknya ras _Holy Seraphim_ dan ras lainnya.

.

.

.

Tetapi ada satu klan dari sekian banyak _Dark Seraphim_ di Kerajaan Ragnaval yang tidak ikut mendukung kaumnya dan memilih untuk tidak terlibat dalam kepentingan politik antar negara dan perang antara Kerajaan Konoha dan Kerajaan Ragnaval, yaitu **Klan Uzumaki**.

Klan Uzumaki merupakan salah satu klan terbesar di Kerajaan Ragnaval. Mereka yang terlahir di bawah garis keturunan ini, selalu memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan memiliki enam pasang sayap berwarna merah menyala. Klan yang sangat ditakuti namun juga begitu dihormati di kalangan semua ras termasuk ras _Holy Seraphim_. Klan Uzumaki juga dianggap sebagai satu-satunya bangsawan yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi dari semua ras di Kerajaan Ragnaval. Walaupun mereka berstatus sebagai bangsawan terhormat, mereka sering membantu masyarakat yang mengalami kesulitan masalah materi, kesehatan dan lainnya. Mereka juga mendirikan sebuah yayasan panti asuhan bagi anak-anak yatim piatu yang ditinggal mati oleh orang tua mereka akibat perang. Anak-anak dari berbagai macam ras yang berusia bayi hingga berusia lebih dari 5 tahun mereka kumpulkan dan diberi semua kebutuhan dan kasih sayang sehingga mereka dapat tumbuh tanpa cacat.

Meskipun klan ini sangat ditakuti bukan berarti tidak ada yang membencinya terutama dari sesama _Dark Seraphim_ itu sendiri karena banyak yang beranggapan kalau klan ini merupakan klan pengkhianat karena mereka tidak mendukung dan membantu Kerajaan Ragnaval untuk memerangi Kerajaan Konoha. Oleh karena itu banyak yang mencoba menjatuhkan klan tersebut walaupun tidak berhasil karena selain kuat, klan ini sangat dipercaya dan disukai oleh masyarakat.

Banyak para petinggi Kerajaan Ragnaval yang tidak menyukai Klan Uzumaki karena eksistensi mereka yang dianggap mengancam kedudukan mereka dalam jajaran pemerintahan. Kemudian Raja Ragnaval yang berkuasa di masa itu, Raja Ragnaval ke XIII juga ikut membenci klan itu karena takut akan kewibawaan dan kekuatannya. Ditambah lagi, beliau khawatir jika suatu saat nanti Klan Uzumaki akan merebut dan menguasai tahta dan seluruh kerajaannya. Begitu para petinggi kerajaan mengetahui hal yang selama ini ditakuti dan dicemaskan sang Raja, mereka memanfaatkan keadaan ini dengan memanas-manasi Raja dan menyebarkan kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa Klan Uzumaki akan mengadakan kudeta. Kabar burung mengenai rencana kudeta yang akan diadakan oleh Klan Uzumaki telah menyebar luas ke seluruh sudut penjuru Kerajaan Ragnaval sehingga berpengaruh besar pada keadaan di lingkungan masyarakat sampai pada akhirnya mereka berbalik menjadi membenci klan itu.

Melihat keadaan yang semakin memanas, Kekaisaran Kumo dan Kekaisaran Iwa pun memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk membuat keadaan semakin kacau. Mereka membantu Raja Ragnaval dengan mengerahkan kekuatan secara besar-besaran untuk menyerang kediaman Klan Uzumaki. Bukan hanya mereka saja yang menyerang Klan Uzumaki, seluruh klan bangsawan dan masyarakat Kerajaan Ragnaval pun ikut menyerang kediaman Klan Uzumaki sehingga klan ini menjadi musnah.

Melihat Klan Uzumaki berhasil dihancurkan, beberapa anggota Klan Uzumaki bersama para pendukung dan prajuritnya yang masih tersisa memilih untuk mengungsi ke Kerajaan Konoha yang untungnya disambut dengan hangat oleh keluarga kerajaan. Bahkan sang Raja yang berkuasa pada saat itu, Raja Konoha ke XVI sendirilah yang membukakan pintu kerajaannya bagi mereka. Keputusan yang dibuat Raja Konoha untuk menerima kedatangan mereka tentu disambut dengan sangat baik oleh seluruh rakyat Konoha. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada kendala apapun, mereka yang tinggal di sana diperlakukan dengan baik. Mereka dapat hidup dengan tenang karena mendapatkan hak dan kewajiban layaknya rakyat Konoha, seperti dapat memiliki pekerjaan yang layak sehingga semua kebutuhan mereka dapat dipenuhi. Terlebih lagi, keluarga kerajaan dan masyarakat Konoha sangat menghargai dan menganggap mereka sama sebagai bagian dari Konoha bukan sebagai pengungsi ataupun musuh, hingga akhirnya Klan Uzumaki telah memutuskan bersumpah setia untuk mengabdi pada Kerajaan Konoha.

.

.

.

Keserakahan memang tidak ada batasnya.

Kerajaan Ragnaval bersama Kekaisaran Kumo dan Kekaisaran Iwa terus melakukan peperangan dan pembantaian tanpa mempedulikan kepedihan dan rasa sakit yang diderita oleh beberapa ras yang tidak terlibat dalam peristiwa tersebut hanya demi kepentingan sendiri. Beberapa ras lain mulai berjatuhan bahkan terburuknya sampai nyaris punah. Kebencian, kesedihan, kekecewaan dan dendam telah membutakan mereka untuk saling menghancurkan satu sama lain. Bahkan ada beberapa ras lain yang membelot dari Kerajaan Suna dan Kerajaan Kiri untuk ikut membantu ketiga negara itu. Hal ini membuat seluruh ras yang ada di _Elemental Nation_ terjun ke medan perang, baik untuk membalaskan dendam keluarga dan kelompoknya yang terbunuh maupun keinginan untuk menguasai wilayah lain.

Tetapi semua ras yang sejak awal bergabung dengan Kerajaan Konoha bersama sekutunya Kerajaan Suna ( **re: kecuali Kerajaan Kiri yang memilih tetap bersikap netral dan tidak memihak pihak manapun** ) ikut membantu mereka untuk berperang melawan ketiga negara tersebut. Karena peristiwa peperangan merupakan peristiwa yang paling terbesar dan paling berdarah yang pernah terjadi di _Elemental Nation_ , maka sejarah telah mencatat peristiwa pada masa itu disebut sebagai **_The_** ** _Age of Chaos_**.

Setelah sekian lama pertumpahan darah dan perang antar ras dan negara terus berlangsung yang menyebabkan kematian dan kerugian yang besar bagi semua pihak terutama Kerajaan Ragnaval. Kebesaran dan kekuasaan Kerajaan Ragnaval berangsur-angsur melemah karena mereka tak kuasa lagi membendung kekuatan Aliansi Konoha-Suna. Akibatnya, Kerajaan Ragnaval telah kehilangan banyak prajurit elit dan jenderal-jenderal terbaiknya dalam perang. Sementara itu di sisi lain, sebagian wilayah dan negara taklukan Ragnaval satu per satu mulai memerdekakan diri dari kekuasaan Kerajaan Ragnaval, dan sebagian lagi dimerdekakan dengan bantuan Aliansi Konoha-Suna. Ditambah lagi situasi yang dialami mereka semakin memburuk begitu mengetahui Kekaisaran Kumo dan Kekaisaran Iwa memutus hubungan kerja sama secara sepihak dan langsung menarik mundur semua pasukannya dari medan perang untuk kembali ke kerajaannya masing-masing. Melihat keadaan ini semakin memperparah kondisi Kerajaan Ragnaval yang semakin terperosok, dengan cepat Aliansi Konoha-Suna berhasil menaklukan Kerajaan Ragnaval tanpa perlawanan yang berarti. Peperangan berakhir dengan kemenangan di tangan Aliansi Konoha-Suna. Kemenangan mereka ditandai dengan dieksekusinya seluruh anggota keluarga Kerajaan Ragnaval yang sudah berjaya selama 330 tahun. Sebulan kemudian, Kerajaan Ragnaval dengan resmi dipersatukan di bawah naungan Konoha. Kemudian, Kerajaan Konoha juga memberikan hak dan kewajiban yang sama terhadap seluruh rakyat Ragnaval serta memberikan kebebasan dalam menentukan pendidikan dan pekerjaan. Bisa dibilang perlakuan yang diterima rakyat Ragnaval di bawah kekuasaan Kerajaan Konoha juga kurang lebih sama seperti yang diterima oleh Klan Uzumaki yang sudah lama mengabdi dan menjadi bagian dari Kerajaan Konoha.

Berkat kerja keras dari masing-masing negara, akhirnya dunia kembali mengalami masa-masa yang damai dan sejahtera. Akan tetapi, meski suasana terlihat damai dan tenteram, masih saja ada perselisihan dan kebencian antar ras yang terjadi di beberapa tempat yang berlangsung selama 178 tahun hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

Berbeda sekali dengan suasana yang dialami di Kerajaan Konoha masa kini.

Kerajaan yang terletak di Benua Hi itu merupakan kerajaan terbesar yang saat ini sangat berkuasa sejak 700 tahun yang lalu di bawah kepemimpinan **Hayasaka Tenrai** , **Raja Konoha ke** **XXIII** bersama **Ratu** **Hayasaka** ( **Uzumaki** ) **Hisayo**. Hayasaka ( **Uzumaki** ) Hisayo merupakan kakak kandung Namikaze ( **Uzumaki** ) **Kushina** sekaligus kakak ipar **Namikaze Minato** salah satu jenderal kebanggaan Kerajaan Konoha sekaligus Kepala Klan Namikaze yang berasal dari ras _Sun Elves_. Minato dan Kushina sudah menikah di usia dua puluh dua tahun. Tidak lama setelah pernikahan Minato dan Kushina, setahun kemudian Raja Tenrai menyusul menikah dengan Hisayo. Beberapa waktu setelah Raja Tenrai dan Ratu Hisayo menikah, di usianya yang kedua puluh empat Kushina melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sehat dan normal yang dinamakan **Namikaze Naruto**. Saat ini Naruto sudah genap berusia tiga tahun.

Raja Tenrai dan Ratu Hisayo sangat disukai dan dicintai oleh seluruh rakyat maupun bawahannya karena mereka merupakan sosok raja dan ratu yang memerintah dengan tegas, adil dan bijaksana sehingga membuat negeri itu sangatlah makmur dan tentram, semuanya berjalan secara adil dan damai. Seluruh rakyat di negeri itu hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah sedih, yang ada mereka selalu menunjukkan senyum kebahagiaan di wajah mereka.

Kebahagiaan mereka semakin bertambah di kala akan hadirnya calon pewaris kerajaan selanjutnya. Yup, saat ini Ratu Hisayo sedang melahirkan di Istana Konoha. Kebahagiaan itu bukan hanya dirasakan oleh Keluarga Kerajaan, tapi juga oleh masyarakat. Semua rakyat menantikan kehadiran malaikat kecil tersebut. Mereka terus berdoa agar proses persalinan yang dijalani Ratu Hisayo berjalan lancar dan normal. Benar-benar keadaan yang sangat membahagiakan.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, dalam Istana Konoha…

Sang Raja Konoha itu kini tengah dilanda rasa risau berkepanjangan karena mendapati sang istri yang tak kunjung keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Berkali-kali kakinya menapak ke arah pintu lalu kembali menjauh begitu seterusnya. Sudah lebih dari 7 jam sang Ratu dibawa ke dalam ruangan persalinan. Namun kaisar itu tak kunjung juga mendapat kabar mengenai istrinya. Apakah operasi melahirkannya berjalan lancar? Apakah bayinya lahir dengan selamat? Apakah istrinya akan baik-baik saja?

Melihat sang Raja terus dilanda rasa takut dan cemas. Namikaze Minato, sang Jenderal sekaligus adik ipar sang Raja dan Ratu itu langsung menepuk bahu Raja Tenrai untuk menghiburnya, "Jangan khawatir, Yang Mulia. Kita berdoa saja agar Yang Mulia Ratu tetap baik-baik saja. Saya yakin Tsunade- _sama_ pasti melakukan yang terbaik untuk istri dan anak Anda."

Raja Tenrai mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lemah, "Kau benar, Minato. Kuharap semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Bagaimana keadaan Hisayo- _nee_? Bagaimana keadaan keponakanku? Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja…" Racau Kushina tidak kalah heboh dengan tingkah kakak iparnya.

"Kushina. Aku rasa sebaiknya kau dan Naruto-"

"Diam kau, Minato! Tidak tahukah kau aku sedang cemas? Berhentilah bicara!" Omel Kushina.

Minato hanya dapat memijit pelipisnya melihat istrinya bersikap seperti itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang berada digendongannya hanya terbengong mengerutkan dahi melihat kelakuan orang tuanya yang bersikap tidak biasa itu.

"Oek…Oek….Oek…."

Sang Raja bersama kedua anggota Klan Namikaze dewasa itu seketika menatap pintu berukir lambang Kerajaan Konoha yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas itu dengan tatapan haru, gembira dan bahagia.

CKLEK!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka seiring dengan munculnya sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang dan memiliki sepasang sayap yang berbentuk seperti kupu-kupu dan berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya. Raja Tenrai yang melihatnya segera menghampirinya dan menghujaninya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana? Anakku lahir dengan selamat kan? Apa istriku baik-baik saja? Tolong jawab pertanyaanku, Nyonya Tsunade!" Tanya Raja Tenrai beruntun sambil menguncangkan bahu sang Kepala Klan Senju sekaligus pemimpin ras Peri itu.

Belum hilang raut kekhawatiran dari sang Raja saat melihat Tsunade berdiri di hadapannya. Pasalnya tidak ada sosok yang dicemaskannya sedari tadi. Sosok istrinya pasti masih terbaring di dalam ruangan itu.

"Selamat, Yang Mulia. Putri Anda telah lahir dengan selamat. Dan istri Anda baik-baik saja, beliau sedang istirahat karena pengaruh operasi." Jelas Tsunade sambil menepuk pundak sang Raja. Ia hanya bisa bersikap maklum dengan tingkah Raja Konoha ini. Pasti ayah muda itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan istri dan anaknya. Raja Tenrai yang mendengar penjelasan Tsunade itu hanya menghembuskan nafas lega. Belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya, Raja Tenrai merasa begitu lega seperti sekarang. Seolah-olah beban di kepalanya menghilang begitu saja.

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Ya, dia begitu cantik." Jawab Tsunade. Kepala Klan Senju yang berasal dari ras Peri itu menggulum senyumannya. Ia tampak begitu bahagia atas kelahiran sang Putri Mahkota. Begitu juga dengan sang Raja, aura kebahagiaan yang terpancar darinya pun tidak bisa tertutupi oleh keenam sayap biru muda langitnya.

.

.

.

"Oek…. Oek…. Oek….Oek…Oek….Oek….."

Setelah perjuangan yang panjang, menahan peluh dan rasa sakit. Akhirnya tangis mungil seorang bayi perempuan berwajah cantik yang kelak akan menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Konoha telah membahana, mendatangkan kebahagiaan ke seluruh penjuru Istana Konoha. Tawa dan suka cita menyambut kedatangan sang putri yang lahir ke dunia.

"T-Tenrai…." Panggil Ratu Hisayo pelan, suaranya terdengar sedikit parau.

"Ya, sayang. Kau lihat? Ini putri kita. Penerus keluarga kita sudah lahir. Kau hebat, istriku." Raja Tenrai mengecup sayang kening Ratunya, kemudian ia memberikan bayi itu kepada sang Ratu dan membantunya untuk menyusu pada ibunya.

"Suamiku. Aku bahagia sekali. Sangat bahagia bisa melahirkannya." Sahut Ratu Hisayo dengan penuh senyum dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang bayi.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia, istriku. Lihatlah, dia mirip sekali denganmu." Kata Raja Tenrai, ia mengelus-elus pipi putrinya dengan jarinya.

"Kau benar. Hanya saja, warna mata serta rambutnya mirip sekali denganmu, Tenrai." Ujar Ratu Hisayo sembari menatap wajah putrinya.

"Keponakan kita benar-benar manis sekali ya, Minato." Kushina tersenyum haru sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Minato.

"Ya, dia memang manis dan juga cantik…" Jenderal bermarga Namikaze itu ikut tersenyum bahagia menyambut kelahiran keponakan sekaligus Putri Mahkotanya. "Lalu, bayi ini akan Anda beri nama siapa, Yang Mulia?"

"Tenten..." Raja Tenrai tersenyum sambil memandang anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, lalu sang Raja mengecup lembut kening bayi perempuan bermata _hazel_ bening itu, "Anak ini akan kami beri nama **Hayasaka Tenten** …"

Ratu Hisayo tersenyum memperhatikan buah hatinya yang sedang menyusu padanya. Kemudian matanya segera beralih ke keponakannya yang terus terbengong menatap adik sepupunya yang baru lahir itu sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka suaranya, "Naruto…..

Suaranya yang terdengar begitu lembut akhirnya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Raja Tenrai, Minato dan Kushina yang melihat tingkah Naruto pun terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Ratu Hisayo tersenyum sembari memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menunduk ke arah keponakannya yang berambut pirang jabrik itu.

"Naru mau menyentuhnya? Kemarilah…..sentuhlah dan ucapkan selamat datang padanya." Ratu Hisayo tersenyum pada Naruto. Anak laki-laki berdarah campuran setengah _Sun Elf_ dan setengah _Dark Seraphim_ itu langsung melebarkan kedua matanya menatap Ratu Hisayo, kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Tenten yang masih menyusu pada ibunya.

"B-bolehkah, _Baa_ - _san_ …..?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

Ratu Hisayo mengangguk seraya mengelus kepala Naruto," Tentu saja boleh, Naru- _chan_ …."

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Naruto mencoba mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada pipi halus kemerahan Tenten.

DEG!

" _L_ - _lembut sekali_ ….." Batin Naruto. Tanpa disadari olehnya, Naruto mengulas sebuah senyum lebar manakala jemari mungil miliknya bergerak membelai dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Tenten dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Selamat datang, _Hime_ - _chan_. Aku Namikaze Naruto, kakak sepupumu…" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum manis pada Tenten.

Hayasaka Tenten, putri mahkota yang dilahirkan oleh Ratu Hisayo dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri itu akan mendatangkan kebahagiaan sekaligus air mata bagi Kerajaan Konoha. Kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti Kerajaan Konoha begitu santer terdengar. Dalam waktu singkat kabar mengenai kelahirannya sudah sampai keluar istana bahkan sampai ke negara tetangga. Seluruh rakyat Kerajaan Konoha yang mendengar kabar ini pun ikut berbahagia, bahkan mereka mengadakan sebuah perayaan besar-besaran untuk menyambut kelahiran Putri Mahkota.

Ya, mereka sangat bahagia.

Sangat bahagia.

Hingga…

Semua berubah saat Tenten berusia satu setengah tahun. Raja Tenrai dan Ratu Hisayo bersama sang Putri Mahkota hendak pergi menuju Kerajaan Rouran karena mendapat undangan perjamuan makan malam. Perjalanan menuju Kerajaan Rouran sangatlah jauh, butuh waktu lima hari untuk sampai di sana. Sampai pada hari kelima, ketika rombongan keluarga kerajaan akan memasuki daerah perbatasan Rouran. Tiba-tiba segerombolan prajurit yang terdiri dari Divisi Infanteri, Kavaleri dan _Griffon Knights_ milik Kekaisaran Iwa telah mengepung mereka. Mereka terus bertarung sampai akhirnya Raja Tenrai bersama para pengawal berhasil menumpas semua musuh. Tapi sayangnya, Ratu Hisayo tewas demi melindungi Tenten dari sebuah anak panah beracun. Ternyata anak panah tersebut ditembakkan oleh salah satu dari prajurit Iwa yang tengah sekarat di saat sang Raja dan para pengawalnya sedang lengah, sebelum akhirnya prajurit tersebut tewas dipenggal dan dicincang oleh Raja Tenrai.

Sang Ratu, Hayasaka Hisayo telah meninggal dunia. Kini Kerajaan Konoha sudah kehilangan sosok ratu yang begitu luar biasa, meninggalkan segudang kesedihan di hati keluarga kerajaan dan rakyat, meninggalkan kisah hebat yang akan terus diingat dan dicatat dalam buku sejarah Kerajaan Konoha yang agung.

.

.

.

 ** _Getsurenka_**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto selamanya XD**

 **Genre:** ** _Friendship, Fantasy_** **(campur aduk dan tidak terikat budaya apapun) dll.**

 **Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Gaje,** ** _Typo_** **,** **Author masih perlu belajar banyak dalam membuat FF.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main Pairing: NejiTen**

 **Usia karakter: Kirishima (Hyuuga) Neji: 22 tahun.**

 **Hayasaka Tenten: 19 tahun.**

 **Namikaze Naruto: 22 tahun.**

 **Characters: Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto, Others. (Kemungkinan ada karakter2 lain yang akan muncul** **sesuai cerita)**

.

.

.

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian, di suatu tempat….**

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun yang sedang berlari menerjang kegelapan hutan. Dia terus berlari dan berlari tanpa memperdulikan goresan semak berduri yang melukai wajah serta permukaan kulitnya yang putih. Namun ia tetap tidak mempedulikannya karena ia tahu bahwa ia harus berlari demi keselamatan dirinya. Lari dan menyelamatkan diri itulah yang terpenting bagi anak bermata _amethyst_ itu sekarang.

 _"ARGHHH! DASAR MAKHLUK TERKUTUK!"_

" _M-MONSTER!"_

" _JANGAN BIARKAN DIA LOLOS!"_

" _MATI KAU!"_

" _AWAS SAJA KAU! SAMPAI KAMI MENEMUKANMU, KAMI AKAN MENGHABISIMU!"_

Suara-suara itu terus tergiang-giang di dalam kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, kedua tangannya menyusuri rambut cokelat panjangnya dan meremasnya dengan kuat. Berharap suara-suara yang menyakiti dirinya itu segera menghilang dari kepalanya.

"ARGHHHHHH!"

Sebuah teriakan namun sangat menyayat hati telah bergema ke seluruh pelosok hutan rimba itu. Teriakannya itu menandakan bahwa hidupnya penuh luka, kesedihan, kepahitan dan rasa bersalah yang begitu mendalam.

.

.

.

Entah sudah seberapa jauh anak laki-laki itu berlari masuk ke dalam hutan rimba itu. Sampai akhirnya ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya telah tiba di sebuah danau yang sangat indah dan luas. Di sekitar danau banyak ditumbuhi oleh berbagai jenis tanaman dan bunga-bunga yang indah dan langka. Perlahan demi perlahan suara dalam kepalanya semakin memudar dan menghilang begitu saja. Membuat anak laki-laki itu bisa sedikit mengatur nafasnya yang berpacu akibat terus berlari. Malam itu angin berhembus kencang dan terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya membuat tubuh anak laki-laki itu menggigil kedinginan. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya secara perlahan menuju hamparan danau indah nan luas di hadapannya.

Saat anak laki-laki itu berhenti tepat di tepi danau, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di danau. Bukan bayangan dirinyalah yang terpantul di danau itu melainkan sesosok bayangan hitam yang bertubuh tinggi besar dan beraura dingin serta menusuk. Bayangan hitam itu menatapnya dengan mata lembayung kehitaman yang dingin dan tajam. Cepat-cepat, ia memukul air danau untuk mengaburkan bayangan itu dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang itu merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya. Sepasang _amethyst-_ nya yang tajam itu menatap seorang gadis kecil yang memperhatikannya di balik pohon. Tetapi anak laki-laki itu menatap gadis kecil itu dengan pandangan aneh. Aneh di mata anak laki-laki itu karena gadis kecil dengan berambut cokelat yang dicepol dua yang dilihatnya dan sepertinya lebih muda darinya. Gadis kecil itu memiliki ujung telinga yang sedikit lancip dan enam pasang sayap mungil, empat pasang sayap biru muda langit dan dua pasang sayap biru kehitaman di belakang punggungnya.

" _Ohayou_ …"

Tanpa disadari olehnya, kini posisi gadis kecil dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih itu sudah berada di hadapannya sambil menyapanya, membuat anak laki-laki itu tersentak kaget melihatnya.

Saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, matanya yang berwarna _hazel_ bening itu bersinar indah, penuh kehangatan dan kenyamanan menatap anak laki-laki itu. Membuat hati anak laki-laki itu berdesir hangat ketika ia melihat tatapan gadis kecil tersebut.

"Kau manusia ya?" Tanya gadis cilik itu, anak laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Benarkah? Tak kusangka aku malah bertemu dengan manusia sepertimu untuk pertama kalinya di sini!" Gadis kecil tersebut menepuk-nepuk tangannya senang. "Oh ya, sebenarnya hutan ini berbatasan langsung dengan wilayah Kerajaan Konoha, terlebih lagi kau menerobosnya tanpa izin. Tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan menangkapmu. Aku akan membawamu menemui ayahku untuk menjelaskan masalahnya." Jelasnya dengan panjang lebar tanpa perlu diminta, membuat anak laki-laki itu terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Ah!" Gadis kecil bernama Tenten itu tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, lalu ia kembali menatap anak laki-laki itu. "Aku belum tahu siapa namamu! Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Hayasaka Tenten, putri dari Kerajaan Konoha. Kalau kau?"

Bagaikan tersihir oleh tatapan mata gadis kecil itu, anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi membisu akhirnya membuka juga mulutnya sambil menatap mata Tenten.

"Namaku Neji….. **Kirishima** **Neji**."

.

.

.

"Aku ingin ikut dengan _Tou_ - _san_!" Tenten memeluk erat tubuh Raja Tenrai. Sementara itu Neji, anak laki-laki yang kini berusia sembilan tahun itu sedang berdiri di samping Minato dan Kushina sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah calon Ratu kecil itu.

"Tidak. Kau masih kecil, Tenten. Perjalanan ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu." Ayah tunggal yang masih berstatus sebagai Raja Konoha ke XXIII itu mencoba memberi pengertian pada Tenten yang tengah merajuk karena buah hati yang dicintainya ini tidak diperbolehkan ikut bersama dirinya, Minato dan beberapa menteri yang akan pergi mengunjungi Kerajaan Hoshi selama seminggu dalam rangka kunjungan diplomatik.

"Yang dikatakan ayahmu benar, Tenten sayang. Mereka hanya pergi selama seminggu saja….." Bujuk Kushina. Akan tetapi, rupanya Tenten masih enggan melepasnya dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Pokoknya aku mau ikut!" Tenten tetap tidak mau melepaskan sang Raja dari pelukannya.

"Tenten- _hime_ …? Bagaimana kalau siang nanti kita pergi bermain ke Danau Saiko? Nanti saya akan membuat mahkota bunga khusus untuk anda." Ucap Neji berusaha membujuk Tenten.

"Eh? Nanti kau akan mengajakku ke Danau Saiko lagi?" Tanya Tenten memastikan ucapan Neji.

Neji mengangguk.

"Habis itu kau akan membuatkan mahkota bunga untukku?"

Neji kembali mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, "Apapun untukmu, Tenten- _hime_ …."

"Yeay! Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik, Neji- _kun_!" Tenten segera memeluk Neji dengan erat, membuat wajah anak laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang itu tersentak dan wajahnya sedikit memerah karenanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Raja Tenrai, Minato dan Kushina yang sejak tadi memperhatikan, tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi keduanya.

.

.

.

Danau Saiko adalah sebuah danau yang terletak di dalam Hutan Timur Kerajaan Konoha. Danau indah yang merupakan tempat favorit bagi Neji dan Tenten untuk bermain. Selain itu, danau ini merupakan tempat untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

Kini keduanya tengah duduk di atas rumput hijau. Terlihat Neji sedang merangkai bunga yang dibentuk menjadi mahkota bunga. Sementara Tenten duduk di dekat Neji, terus memperhatikan anak laki-laki itu dengan antusias.

"Neji- _kun_? Apakah mahkota bunganya sudah jadi?" Tanya Tenten dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tunggu sebentar. Sedikit lagi aku selesai, Tenten- _Hime_."

"Aku tidak sabar melihat hasilnya."

"Nah…..selesai."

Terlihat rangkaian bunga yang terbuat dari bunga _lily_ putih dan membentuk lingkaran kecil seukuran kepala Tenten. Kemudian, Neji meletakkan mahkota bunga itu ke atas kepala Tenten. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya dan menatap mata _hazel_ sang Putri Mahkota dengan lembut.

"Wah bagus sekali mahkota bunganya!" Pekik Tenten senang, " _Arigatou_ , Neji- _kun_!"

Neji menganggukkan kepalanya, sebagai isyarat ia menerima ucapan terima kasih itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terlintas di otak Tenten. Diam-diam Tenten memetik setangkai bunga _bellflower_ berwarna biru dan menyelipkannya di telinga kiri Neji dengan cepat dan tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik dengan bunga itu, Neji- _kun_!" Kata Tenten diiringi tawa ringan.

BLUSH!

Wajah Neji memerah seketika mendengar penuturan dari Putri Mahkota Konoha itu. Dengan refleks, ia mencabut bunga _bellflower_ tersebut dari telinganya. Wajahnya terlihat masam dan menatap iris _hazel_ Tenten dengan kesal.

"Aku ini laki-laki, Tenten- _Hime_ …" Neji hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka melihat tawa Tenten semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hehehehe….maaf ya, Neji- _kun_. Aku hanya bercanda kok." Tukas Tenten sambil menghapus sedikit air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Hnnn…" Sahut Neji singkat.

Tenten menyeringai lebar dan menepuk bahu Neji pelan. Kemudian, pewaris tunggal tahta Kerajaan Konoha itu kembali memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Neji, lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu milik anak laki-laki tersebut. Neji yang merasakan bahunya sedikit berat, menolehkan kepalanya ke samping lalu tersenyum, tangan kirinya mengelus bahu Tenten membuat Tenten terbuai dengan rasa nyaman. Mereka menatap danau di depan dengan tenang, menikmati setiap desiran angin yang berhembus lembut dan kicauan burung-burung yang terbang di sekitar mereka.

"Neji- _kun_?"

"Ada apa, Tenten- _Hime_?"

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

Tenten memandang Neji, begitu juga Neji yang memandang Tenten dengan tatapan heran, "Janji apa, Tenten- _Hime_?"

"Janji untuk selalu berada di sisiku, di saat aku susah maupun senang."

"Hnn." Neji mengangguk sambil mengelus puncak kepala Tenten dengan lembut.

"Janji?" Gadis kecil bercepol dua itu menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Neji. Kemudian, jari kelingking milik gadis keturunan _Holy_ - _Dark Seraphim_ itu disambut oleh jari kelingking anak manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu.

Dengan penuh keyakinan Neji menjawab, "Tentu saja. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Tenten- _Hime_."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Keterangan mengenai berbagai ras:**

 ** _Seraphim_** **: Sesosok makhluk yang** **terlihat seperti manusia. Hanya saja, kedua telinganya sedikit runcing di ujung daunnya yang menjadi ciri khas mereka yang membedakannya. Mereka memiliki enam pasang sayap yang bisa mereka sembunyikan sesuka hati. Ras** ** _Seraphim_** **terbelah menjadi dua golongan,** ** _Holy Seraphim_** **dan** ** _Dark Seraphim_** **. Secara kasat mata, yang membedakan mereka adalah warna sayap yang dimiliki. Masyarakat** ** _Holy Seraphim_** **dari kalangan bangsawan selalu terlahir memiliki enam pasang sayap berwarna putih keperakan, sedangkan** ** _Holy Seraphim_** **kalangan rakyat biasa memiliki enam pasang sayap berwarna cokelat, sementara** ** _Dark Seraphim_** **identik dengan warna hitam, pengecualian untuk Klan Uzumaki** **yang terlahir memiliki enam pasang sayap berwarna merah menyala. Selama ini, para anggota keluarga Kerajaan Konoha selalu mewarisi enam pasang sayap berwarna biru muda langit golongan** ** _Holy Seraphim_** **. Hingga seorang anak perempuan bernama Tenten lahir. Ia yang merupakan pewaris Kerajaan Konoha berdarah campuran setengah Klan Hayasaka yang berasal dari ras** ** _Holy Seraphim_** **dan setengah Klan Uzumaki yang berasal dari ras** ** _Dark Seraphim_** **, memiliki empat pasang sayap berwarna biru muda langit dan dua pasang sayap berwarna biru kehitaman.**

 ** _Kerubim_** **: Sesosok makhluk memiliki wujud seperti manusia dan memiliki ciri khas yang sama seperti ras** ** _Seraphim_** **, bedanya mereka memiliki empat pasang sayap berwarna abu-abu. Empat pasang sayap berwarna abu-abu adalah ciri umum yang hanya dimiliki oleh ras** ** _Kerubim_** **.**

 ** _Centaurus_** **: Sesosok makhluk yang mempunyai wujud setengah manusia dan setengah kuda.**

 ** _Fairy_** **atau Peri: Sesosok makhluk yang berwujud seperti manusia dan memiliki sepasang sayap seperti kupu-kupu. Mereka bisa mengubah ukuran tinggi badan mereka menjadi rata-rata seperti manusia pada umumnya atau bisa juga mengubah ukuran tubuhnya menjadi sangat kecil.**

 ** _Elf_** **: Sesosok makhluk yang memiliki wujud seperti manusia. Seluruh ras** ** _Elf_** **memiliki sepasang telinga runcing yang ukurannya lebih panjang** **dan lurus menyamping. Dalam Kerajaan Konoha, hanya ada satu jenis ras** ** _Elf_** **saja yang menghuni Negara ini, yaitu ras** ** _Sun Elves_** **/** ** _Elf_** **Matahari.** ** _Sun Elves_** **/** ** _Elf_** **Matahari bukan berarti mereka menguasai elemen matahari. Mereka disebut** ** _Sun Elves_** **karena mereka selalu terlahir memiliki warna kulit tan atau kadang ada juga yang memiliki warna kulit kuning langsat dan berambut pirang yang keemasan.**

 **Siluman:** **Sesosok makhluk yang memiliki wujud seperti manusia dan memiliki ciri khas yang hanya sebatas ekor, cakar, telinga dan taring yang sesuai dengan masing-masing ras siluman. Mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk bertransformasi menjadi binatang sepenuhnya untuk ikut bertarung dalam setiap pertempuran. Saat bertransformasi, mereka mempunyai ukuran tubuh yang jauh lebih besar dari ukuran normal. Mereka selalu menggunakan kekuatan untuk bertransformasi menjadi binatang sepenuhnya dalam setiap pertempuran karena kecepatan dan kekuatan fisik mereka menjadi lebih tinggi dan kuat dari biasanya dibandingkan ras apapun.**

 ** _Griffon_** **: Sesosok makhluk** **bertubuh** **singa** **tetapi bersayap dan berkepala** **rajawali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keterangan mengenai Pemerintahan Kerajaan Konoha untuk Divisi ANBU**

 **Divisi ANBU : Sebuah Divisi khusus yang melaksanakan tugas-tugas khusus:**

 **\- Melindungi Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Konoha.**

 **\- Melindungi keluarga Kerajaan Konoha.**

 **\- Melindungi Istana Konoha.**

 **\- Menjaga dan melindungi** ** _Hall of the Sanctuary_** **dari berbagai ancaman.**

 **\- Bertanggung jawab terhadap keamanan negara.**

 **\- Melindungi Kerajaan Konoha jika ada serangan dari negara lain dan ikut terjun langsung dalam medan perang untuk membantu Divisi Militer Kerajaan Konoha lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konnichiwa! :D**

 **Nama marganya Neji sengaja saya ganti demi kepentingan plot yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini! XD**

 **Yang kedua, di FF ini Naruto sengaja saya buat lahir lebih tua dari Tenten karena Minato dan Kushina menikah lebih dulu sebelum Orang Tua Tenten menikah. Dan usianya Naruto dibuat seumuran dengan Neji :D Lalu, Naruto juga dianggap sebagai seorang kakak kandung bagi Tenten meskipun mereka sepupu XD**

 **Maaf karena saya menghapus FF Getsurenka sebelumnya karena saya ada sedikit revisi mengenai FF tersebut. Terima kasih bagi yang dulu sempat untuk menfollow, menfavorite dan review FF ini**

 **Author juga minta maaf bila banyak kekurangan pada FF ini! Author juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada siapapun baik silent reader maupun reader untuk membaca, menfollow dan menfavourite FF ini. So please kasih review!** _ **Arigatouuuuuuu**_ **dan sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Getsurenka**_

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto selamanya XD**

 **Genre:** _ **Friendship, Fantasy**_ **(campur aduk dan tidak terikat budaya apapun) dan lain-lain.**

 **Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Gaje,** _ **Typo**_ **,** **Author masih perlu belajar banyak dalam membuat FF.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main Pairing: NejiTen**

 **Usia karakter: Kirishima (Hyuuga) Neji: 22 tahun.**

 **Hayasaka Tenten: 19 tahun.**

 **Namikaze Naruto: 22 tahun.**

 **Yamanaka Ino: 22 tahun.**

 **Characters: Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto, Others. (Kemungkinan ada karakter2 lain yang akan muncul** **sesuai cerita)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tiga belas tahun kemudian pada pagi harinya. Di dalam Istana Konoha, Kamar Tidur Tenten….**

Kicauan burung-burung menyambut datangnya sang mentari yang tengah muncul dari ufuk Timur. Sinar mentari datang dan menembus masuk melalui celah jendela yang tidak tertutup oleh tirai jendela itu. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi sang Putri Mahkota yang kini sudah berusia sembilan belas tahun, Hayasaka Tenten. Jam weker berbentuk panda itu terus berdering nyaring meskipun jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.55 pagi, sang pemilik justru mengabaikannya dan malah semakin terlelap dalam alam mimpinya. Rambut panjang cokelat miliknya pun terlihat berantakan, begitu juga dengan selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya kini tersingkir entah kemana. Bahkan sinar matahari dan kicauan burung serta alarm yang sejak tadi berbunyi tidak membuat gadis tersebut membuka matanya barang sedikit saja.

CKLEK!

 **Yamanaka Ino** , gadis _Holy Seraphim_ kelas bangsawan yang berasal dari Klan Yamanaka yang bekerja sebagai anggota Divisi ANBU sekaligus salah satu pengawal pribadi Tenten dan asisten pribadinya telah membuka pintu kamarnya. Kemudian, Ino berjalan masuk dan menghampiri Tenten untuk membangunkannya.

"TENTEN! BANGUNNNNN! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR SEPERTI ITU HAH?! KAU MAU BERSAING DENGAN BERUANG YANG SEDANG HIBERNASI?!" Terdengar kurang sopan memang ketika membangunkan seorang Putri Mahkota dengan cara seperti ini, tapi hal ini sudah biasa bagi mereka berdua termasuk Neji dan Sasuke yang sudah bersahabat sejak masa kanak-kanak sampai sekarang walau berbeda kasta dan ras, begitu pula dengan Naruto yang notabene merupakan kakak sepupu yang sangat dekat dengan Tenten.

Tenten yang merasa terganggu pun dengan terpaksa membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali dan mendapati Ino yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sang Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Konoha itu menggeram kesal lalu dengan cepat ia pun mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk dan menatap sengit Ino, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ino- _chan_?"

"Tentu saja untuk membangunkanmu, Panda _."_ Jawab Ino malas.

"Eum….tapi aku masih ngantuk. Biarkan aku tidur sepuluh menit lagi…." Gumam Tenten sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memejamkan mata dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

Ino mengibaskan keenam sayap putih keperakannya tak sabar. Gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang yang dikuncir kuda itu berkacak pinggang sambil melotot ganas ke arah Tenten yang malah asyik terlelap, "Ya ampun, Tenten! Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh! Yang Mulia Raja sudah menunggumu di ruang makan! Cepat bangun dasar, Putri Tidur!"

Dengan malas, akhirnya Tenten bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju ke kamar mandi dan menghilang di dalamnya. Melihat Tenten sudah masuk ke kamar mandi, dengan segera Ino membereskan tempat tidur Tenten dan menyiapkan pakaian dan perlengkapannya untuk Tenten. Setelah semuanya beres, Ino melangkah keluar meninggalkan Tenten yang sedang sibuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Tenten segera berpakaian dengan pakaian dan perlengkapannya yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ino. Gadis berambut cokelat terkepang satu dengan dua cepol di kedua sisi kepalanya yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu mengenakan qipao pendek tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan bagian punggungnya terbuka hingga batas pinggang, dengan aksen lidah api berwarna biru langit di sebelah kiri depan qipao-nya ( **re: Gaya rambut dan pakaian qipao-nya persis seperti di The Last: Naruto the Movie tapi bagian punggung dan warna aksen lidah apinya diubah sedikit :D** ), lalu ia mengenakan sebuah sabuk berwarna hitam yang melingkari pinggang mungilnya. Kemudian ia mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna hitam tanpa jari yang menghiasi tangannya hingga ke bawah siku, sepasang kakinya yang jenjang dilapisi stoking hitam dan ia juga mengenakan sebuah _armor_ baja berwarna biru langit di sekitar dada, perut, pinggang hingga punggung bawah, sedangkan bagian punggung atasnya tetap dibiarkan terbuka tanpa terlindungi apapun. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ia mengenakan pelindung terbuat dari logam yang berwarna senada dengan _armor_ yang dikenakannya pada bagian leher ( **re: Berbentuk seperti kerah pakaian qipao-nya** ), bahu, lengan bawah, lutut dan kaki.

Selesai berpakaian, Tenten langsung mengeluarkan keenam pasang sayapnya yang indah dan unik dari punggungnya, empat pasang sayap biru muda langit dan dua pasang sayap biru kehitaman. Kemudian ia melesat terbang dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan keluarga Kerajaan Konoha untuk sarapan bersama dengan Ayahnya.

Setibanya di sana, Tenten melihat sang Raja Konoha ke XXIII sekaligus Ayahnya, Hayasaka Tenrai yang sudah duduk di kursi meja makan menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama.

" _Ohayou_ , Tenten." Sapa Raja Tenrai sambil tersenyum penuh wibawa saat melihat Tenten memasuki ruang makan.

" _Ohayou_ , _Tou_ - _san_." Jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum manis. Setelah menyapa Raja Tenrai, Tenten kembali menyembunyikan keenam pasang _sayapnya_ dan berjalan ke arah meja makan dan tidak lupa mencium kedua pipi sang Ayah. Lalu ia beranjak untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Raja Tenrai.

"Rupanya putri kecilku ini masih belum bisa bangun pagi dengan mandiri ya?" Goda Raja Tenrai pada Tenten.

"Siapa bilang?" Protes Tenten setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang biasanya ia tempati. "Aku bisa bangun sendiri kok." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Ayahnya dengan tajam.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau terlambat hari ini? Kalau Ino tidak membangunkanmu pasti kau akan tertidur sampai siang." Balas Raja Tenrai seraya menahan tawa.

" _Tou_ - _san_!" Pekik Tenten kesal.

Raja Tenrai hanya tertawa pelan melihat wajah putri tunggalnya sedikit merengut karena ulahnya, "Hahahaha, _Tou_ - _san_ hanya bercanda, Tenten. Ah, sebaiknya kita makan dulu nanti sarapannya keburu dingin."

Sarapan pagi ini berlangsung hangat seperti biasa. Raja Tenrai dan Tenten sedikit mengobrol mengenai masalah perpolitikan dan berbagai topik lainnya. Selain itu, mereka juga membahas _Hall of the Sanctuary_ dan kondisi batu Kristal _Sanctuary_ yang selalu dijaga dan diawasi ketat oleh Divisi ANBU. Tak lupa Raja Tenrai juga menanyakan perkembangan kem _a_ mpuan bertarung Tenten yang tentunya dijawab oleh Tenten secara antusias membuat Raja Tenrai selalu tersenyum melihatnya. Dalam hati dia bersyukur karena memiliki putri seriang, sebaik, sekuat, setangguh, semanis dan secantik Tenten.

Raja Tenrai sangat memperhatikan Tenten. Ia benar-benar sangat menjaga dan melindungi sang putri tercintanya yang kelak akan menjadi penggantinya. Karena itu meski Tenten kuat, pemberani dan pintar, Raja Tenrai selalu memberikan perlindungan demi keamanan dan keselamatan putrinya. Para sahabat dan kedua adik ipar terdekatnya, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze (Uzumaki) Kushina sangat mengerti bahwa Tenten adalah satu-satunya keturunan dan satu-satunya penerus Klan Hayasaka dan Kerajaan Konoha. Lagipula sang Raja tidak berminat untuk menikah lagi, karena ia masih sangat mencintai almarhum istrinya, Hayasaka (Uzumaki) Hisayo. Sebagai seseorang yang merangkap sebagai kepala keluarga, pelindung Kristal _Sanctuary_ juga Raja Kerajaan Konoha, Raja Tenrai tetap memikirkan putri tunggalnya, berusaha membagi waktunya antara pekerjaannya, Negaranya, Kristalnya dan Tenten. Ia sangat menyayangi Tenten dan Tenten tahu itu.

" _Tou_ -san pergi dulu ya, Tenten. Masih banyak dokumen yang harus _Tou_ - _san_ periksa." Kata Raja Tenrai. Pria berusia lima puluh tahun itu bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan pincang dengan bantuan tongkatnya menghampiri Tenten, tak lupa ia mencium kedua pipi sang Putri dengan lembut lalu pergi meninggalkan Tenten dan berjalan menuju ke ruang kerja pribadinya. Sementara Tenten yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum sembari menatap lurus punggung Ayahnya yang perlahan pergi menjauh dari hadapannya.

Kemudian Tenten kembali melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Tenten menyelesaikan sarapannya. Lalu ia menoleh pada salah satu prajurit _Centaurus_ yang diketahui bernama Kotetsu.

"Sampaikan pada Kirishima Neji agar dia segera menemuiku di area latihan khusus keluarga kerajaan setelah jam sarapan nanti." Titah Tenten pada prajurit tersebut.

"Baik, _Oujo_ - _sama_. Akan hamba sampaikan pada Neji- _sama_." Jawab Kotetsu sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat.

" _Arigatou."_ Ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum ramah. Prajurit _Centaurus_ itu mengangguk dan pergi dari tempat itu _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah acara sarapan pagi selesai, Tenten segera terbang menuju area latihan khusus keluarga kerajaan. Hobi memanah merupakan salah satu hal yang selalu disukai Tenten selain bertombak, berpedang, bela diri dan berkuda dengan Unicorn dan Pegasus.

Iris _hazel_ itu menatap tajam ke arah tiga papan target panah dengan jarak sekitar 50 meter darinya. Tenten menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara teratur. Dengan lihai, ia menarik tali busur dan melepaskan tiga anak panah berwarna perak yang langsung melesat jauh dan cepat menuju sasaran di depan sana.

DAK!

DAK!

DAK!

Dan alhasil, itulah yang terjadi. Tenten menyeringai ketika ketiga anak panah yang dilepaskannya itu sukses menancap tepat di bagian tengah tiga papan target panah.

"Kemampuan memanah Anda semakin berkembang pesat, _Oujo_ _-_ _sama_ _."_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang berhasil menyita perhatian Tenten. Tenten langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Lebih tepatnya ke arah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang dikuncir di ujungnya yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Tenten. Kirishima Neji, pemuda itu merupakan salah satu sahabat yang paling disayangi dan dicintainya. Selain itu, pemuda bermarga Kirishima itu merupakan sahabat pertama yang berasal dari ras Manusia. Terlihat pemuda itu mengenakan mantel lengan panjang yang terbuka berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan atasan berupa uwagi berwarna hitam. Bagian pinggangnya diikat dengan obi berwarna abu-abu gelap, kemudian di bagian depan obi miliknya, terdapat ikat pinggang kulit berwarna hitam yang melilit obi tersebut. Ia juga mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna abu-abu gelap untuk dalaman uwagi-nya. Lalu ia mengenakan ikat kepala berlambang Kerajaan Konoha, celana panjang, sarung tangan kulit dan sepasang sepatu boot sebatas betis yang sama-sama berwarna hitam.

 _"_ Neji- _kun_!" Seru Tenten riang saat mendapati sosok sahabat kesayangannya yang berstatus sebagai Ksatria dari Divisi ANBU sekaligus salah satu pengawal pribadinya sedang berjalan santai ke arahnya.

"Anda memanggil hamba, _Oujo_ - _sama_?" Tanya Neji dengan bahasa dan nada formal sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat pada Tenten.

Tenten yang melihat Neji bersikap seperti itu hanya mendengus kesal sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dengan tangan yang terlipat, "Neji- _kun_! Sudah aku katakan jika hanya ada kita, kau jangan bersikap formal seperti itu!"

Neji terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan sang Putri Mahkota di depannya. Lalu ia berdeham kecil sebelum membuka suara kembali, "Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari, Tenten?"

Tenten tersenyum lebar saat melihat Neji kembali bertanya dengan menggunakan bahasa informal. Akan tetapi bukannya menjawab, Tenten justru mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Busur panah yang tadi dipegangnya sudah menghilang. Tetapi, di tangan kanannya kini muncullah sebuah tombak berwarna emas keperakan. Neji terdiam sesaat, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk dan langsung mengeluarkan pedang jenis Jian dari sarungnya yang tersemat di belakang punggungnya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan kalah lagi darimu, Neji- _kun_." Tenten mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya mengacungkan tombaknya ke arah Neji.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Neji sambil memasang kuda-kuda menyerang. Pemuda bermata _amethyst_ _itu_ sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis. _"_ Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku seberapa jauh kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya, _Oujo-sama_."

Tenten melihat seringai Neji juga ikut menyeringai, "Heh. Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai."

TRANG!

TRANG!

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Neji dan Tenten langsung melesat dan saling menyerang. Senjata mereka yang saling beradu menimbulkan suarayang cukup memekakan telinga menggema di area itu _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Untuk kesekian kalinya Raja Tenrai menghela nafas lelah. Sedari tadi ia harus dihadapkan dengan laporan-laporan mengenai berbagai permasalahan yang terjadi di Kerajaan Konoha. Ia jelas harus super ekstra teliti, penuh perhitungan dan pertimbangan. Sang Raja tidak boleh gegabah karena masa depan kerajaannya tergantung dari keputusannya nanti, apalagi semuanya sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik untuk sang calon Ratu di masa depan.

Sementara Raja Tenrai sedang terlarut dalam pekerjaannya, terlihat Namikaze Minato yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Perdana Menteri sekaligus Kepala Klan Namikaze yang berasal dari ras _Sun_ _Elves_ dan penasehat pribadi sang Raja sejak tujuh tahun lalu bersama Sarutobi Asuma Jendral Divisi Ksatria Pegasus yang berasal dari ras _Kerubim_ , Might Guy Jendral Divisi Infantri yang berasal dari ras _Centaurus_ dan Hatake Kakashi, Jendral Divisi ANBU yang berasal dari ras Siluman Serigala hanya berdiri terpaku di tempat masing-masing. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Seketika sang Raja baru menyadari bahwa ada empat sosok lain di ruangan itu. Kemudian Raja Tenrai langsung mengedarkan pandangannya pada keempat orang tersebut sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Ah…..maaf, aku lupa kalau kalian ada di sini." Ucap Raja Tenrai dengan nada bersalah.

Keempat orang itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum maklum, "Tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti, Yang Mulia."

Sang Raja perlahan bangun dari kursinya, lalu berjalan pincang dengan bantuan tongkatnya menuju balkon istana. Iris hazel-nya menengok ke atas, memandang langit biru cerah. "Bagaimana keadaan di wilayah Ragnaval, Asuma?"

"Semuanya aman terkendali, Yang Mulia. Masyarakat beraktifitas seperti biasa. Tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan terjadi di sana." Jawab Asuma.

Raja Tenrai mengangguk, "Situasi dan kondisi sekitar perbatasan, Guy?"

"Perbatasan Konoha dengan Suna, Kumo dan Kiri masih terasa aman terkendali sampai saat ini, Yang Mulia. Hanya saja, kita masih beradu dengan Kerajaan Ame tentang wilayah kekuasaan. Apalagi masalah pemberontakan yang terjadi di daerah Barat Konoha tiga hari yang lalu. Untungnya pemberontakan tersebut berhasil dipadamkan dengan cepat sebelum memakan lebih banyak korban." Jelas Guy mengacungkan jempolnya sembari memamerkan cengiran khasnya disertai dengan efek sinar pada gigi putihnya, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi Kristal _Sanctuary_ , Kakashi?"

"Kondisi Kristal _Sanctuary_ masih tetap sama. Tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada kristal tersebut, Yang Mulia."

Raja Tenrai tersenyum tipis, "Kerja bagus, Asuma, Guy, Kakashi. Tidak salah aku mengangkat kalian bertiga menjadi Jendral…"

Ketiga Jendral itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang Raja.

"Minato. Kuperintahkan kau untuk mengirimkan sebuah paket ke Kerajaan Rouran. Dan untuk kalian bertiga, tetap fokus pada tugas kalian. Untuk saat ini pertemuan selesai, kalian bisa kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing." Titah Raja Tenrai sekaligus membubarkan pertemuan tersebut.

 _._

 _._

 _._

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

Suara gesekan senjata yang beradu memenuhi seisi area latihan khusus keluarga kerajaan. Tenten dan Neji masih bertarung sengit di atas arena itu. Mereka saling menusuk, menyerang dan bertahan. Keduanya sangat gencar melakukan serangan. Tenten mengayunkan tombaknya cepat ke Neji yang segera ditangkis dengan pedangnya.

Neji mundur beberapa langkah di saat jeda waktu beberapa detik setelah serangan sebelumnya. Kemudian dirinya melompat salto ke tembok, berlari beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya meluncur seraya mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Tenten.

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

Neji melayangkan berbagai serangan dengan cepat. Tenten menangkis serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan Neji, kemudian balik menyerang pemuda itu dengan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya membuat Neji cukup kesulitan menahan serangan Tenten yang sangat cepat. Tenten yang melihat ada celah pun langsung menghantamkan tendangan ke Neji. Tendangan tersebut sukses ditahan Neji dengan tangan kirinya yang diangkatnya untuk melindungi wajahnya. Kemudian memberikan serangan balasan berupa serangan pedang yang dilayangkan dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Tenten menangkis serangan tersebut dengan tombaknya, lalu ia melompat mundur ke belakang menjauh dari Neji.

Tenten memutarkan tombaknya, lalu ia memegang tombaknya secara vertikal, Kemudian muncullah sebuah lingkaran sihir tepat di atas Tenten. Bibirnya merapalkan sesuatu yang menyebabkan lingkaran sihir tersebut berpendar kebiruan.

" _Icicle Rain_!"

Dari dalam lingkaran sihir yang dirapal Tenten, muncullah ribuan jarum es kecil melesat ke arah Neji. Namun, Neji bersalto mundur sambil menangkis beberapa ratus jarum es sekaligus merapal _magic_ untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan jarum es yang masih mengarah padanya.

Neji dengan cepat menghempaskan pedangnya yang berselimutkan api hitam kemerahan ke serangan jarum es yang dirapalkan oleh Tenten. Beberapa detik, muncullah sebuah gelembung berselimutkan lidah api hitam kemerahan dan berukuran sedang telah menyelubungi dirinya, membuat jarum-jarum es itu mencair dan lenyap seketika begitu serangan es tersebut mengenai gelembungnya. Dengan gerak cepat, Tenten pun kembali menyerang Neji.

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

Tak pelak, adu pedang dan tombak antara Neji dan Tenten pun kembali terjadi. Namun, kali ini Neji menyerang dengan lebih agresif yang mengakibatkan Tenten cukup kewalahan menghadapinya. Bukan hanya karena teknik serta kecepatan dan kekuatan _magic_ yang dimiliki Neji itu yang luar biasa. Melainkan juga karena staminanya yang tampak tiada habis-habisnya.

" _Fiery Wave_!" Imbuh Neji. Ia melayangkan tebasan secara horizontal. Menciptakan tebasan kobaran api hitam kemerahan berbentuk horizontal yang melesat menuju ke arah Tenten.

BWOSHHHH!

Tenten tak tinggal diam. Ia mengganti tombaknya yang kini menjadi sebilah pedang. Saat serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Neji akan sampai pada gadis bermarga Hayasaka itu. Tenten langsung mengayunkan pedangnya, menebas kobaran api tersebut hingga kobaran api tersebut meledak.

DHUARRRR!

" _Ice Blast_!" Tenten kembali merapal sihir elemen es. Sebuah bongkahan es berukuran besar melesat ke arah Neji. Namun, Neji dengan tangkas menghindari serangan tersebut. Lalu, baik Neji dan Tenten kembali melesat cepat dan saling menyerang satu sama lain.

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

PRANG!

BRUAK!

JLEB!

Ujung pedang berwarna putih keperakan yang tajam itu melayang berputar-putar kemudian jatuh dan menancap di tanah. Untuk sesaat, Tenten menahan nafas. Ia terpaku dan terkejut melihat Neji yang tengah berhasil melucuti senjatanya. Terlihat Neji yang tetap berdiri tegak dengan nafas yang tersengal sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Tenten yang sudah jatuh berlutut di atas area yang kini tertutupi oleh lapisan es dan kobaran api-api kecil yang bahkan telah padam di segala sisi.

"Hah…Hah….Hah….Aku menyerah, Neji- _kun_." Ujar Tenten seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Sejauh yang kuamati, kemampuan bertarung dan serangan sihirmu semakin meningkat, Tenten. Pengendalian sihirmu juga cukup baik dilihat dari sihir esmu tadi. Berlatihlah yang giat agar kau bisa menjadi Ratu yang hebat kelak." Kata Neji sambil menyarungkan pedangnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Tenten berdiri.

"Hah…hah…hah…terima kasih atas sarannya, Neji- _kun_." Kata Tenten sambil menerima uluran tangan Neji. Gadis bercepol dua itu menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Napasnya masih terengah-engah, namun ia sudah bisa mengontrolnya sekarang. Sudah lima jam untuk waktu yang terbuang karena mereka terus berlatih tanpa henti dan keduanya hampir kehabisan stamina karena hal ini. "Kau juga memiliki kemampuan dan kekuatan yang tidak kalah hebat dengan Naru- _nii_ , Sasuke dan para Jendral lainnya. _Tou_ - _san_ dan Minato- _jiisan_ pun mengakui dan mengagumi bakatmu. Bahkan _Tou_ -san sendirilah yang merekomendasikan kamu menjadi ANBU."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Tenten."

"Aku tidak berlebihan, Neji- _kun_. Aku berbicara sesuai fakta."

"Tenten. Berhentilah berbicara. Lihatlah kau begitu kelelahan. Ini, minumlah dulu." Tukas Neji sambil mengulurkan botol air minum yang dibawanya pada Tenten.

"Hehehe! _Arigatou_ , Neji- _kun_!" Tenten menerima botol minuman tersebut sambil tersenyum ke Neji, lalu ia meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. "Ah aku lapar sekali. Latihan hari ini pokoknya benar-benar menguras tenaga."

"Oh benar juga, ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke istana, Tenten." Ajak Neji.

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya menolak ajakan Neji, "Tidak mau. Aku bosan dengan masakan yang dimasak koki istana. Sesekali aku ingin makan di luar. Lagipula _Tou_ - _san_ sedang sibuk mengurus laporan-laporan yang dikerjakannya. Pasti ia tidak akan sempat makan siang bersama denganku."

"Lalu kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Neji.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di Kedai Ichiraku saja? Sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu dengan Teuchi- _san_." Usul Tenten.

Neji mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kedai Ichiraku Ramen**. Itulah nama kedai ramen yang Neji dan Tenten lihat di papan nama yang dipasang di atas sebuah bangunan di depannya.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan ke kedai tersebut, terdengar suara tak asing yang memanggil nama mereka berdua.

"Oi! Neji! Tenten- _chan_!" Seru seseorang membuat Neji dan Tenten menatap ke arah asal suara tersebut.

Terlihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dan bertelinga lancip khas _Sun_ _Elf_ yang mengenakan baju zirah metal berwarna hitam dengan ikat kepala berlambang Kerajaan Konoha berwarna hitam. Pada bagian lengan atas terdapat aksesoris emas berbentuk kepala naga, pada sisi kiri baju menjuntai kain sutera berwarna hitam dengan pinggiran keoranyean yang diikat oleh ikat pinggang berwarna hitam yang pada bagian tengahnya terdapat sebuah lambang Uzumaki berwarna emas dan rumbai-rumbai dikedua sisi ikat pinggang tersebut. Ia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Lalu ia mengenakan sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam. Sepasang kakinya dilengkapi sepasang sepatu boot sebatas lutut berwarna hitam metal. Sementara pemuda yang satunya berambut _raven_ dengan gaya mencuat ke belakang dan bermata _onyx_ telah memiliki telinga dan ekor serigala berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian, _coat_ , sarung tangan tanpa jari dan sepasang sepatu boot sebatas lutut berwarna serba hitam. Kedua pemuda tersebut berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ck! Bisakah kau tidak usah berteriak, _Baka_?!" Seru pemuda siluman serigala yang dikenal bernama **Uchiha Sasuke**.

"Hehehe…. _gomen_ , _Teme_." Balas pemuda bertelinga lancip khas _Elf_ yang diketahui bernama **Namikaze Naruto** itu sambil nyengir.

"Naru- _nii_!" Pekik Tenten senang. Tenten pun langsung memeluk Naruto tiba-tiba yang kemudian dibalas Naruto dengan memeluk Tenten.

"Hai, Naruto, Sasuke." Sapa Neji.

"Hnn." Sasuke mengangguk. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini siang-siang begini?"

"Sebenarnya kami berdua baru saja selesai berlatih, tapi karena Tenten tidak mau makan siang di istana, dia berencana untuk makan siang bersamaku di Kedai Ichiraku." Jawab Neji.

"Naru- _nii_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Kalian berdua dari mana?" Ganti Tenten yang bertanya.

"Aku baru saja meyelesaikan misi gabungan bersama si muka tanpa ekspresi ini. Kebetulan kami juga mau makan siang di Kedai Ichiraku." Jawab Naruto sambil mengarahkan jempol kanannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau maksud si muka tanpa ekspresi, _Dobe_?"

Mendadak aura di belakang Naruto menjadi menyeramkan. Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Neji dan Tenten yang melihatnya hanya ber _sweatdrop_ ria.

"Ehehehe…aku cuma bercanda kok, _Teme_." Ucap Naruto sembari menelan ludah. "Oh ya! Mana si Ino? Dia tidak ikut dengan kalian?"

"Dia sudah kuajak, tapi katanya dia masih ada urusan." Kata Tenten.

"Hmm, sayang sekali. Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita makan Ramen Ichiraku sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

 **Di Dalam Kedai Ichiraku Ramen…**

" _Irasshaimasen_." Seorang pria tua pemilik Kedai Ichiraku yang diketahui berasal dari ras _Kerubim_ telah menyambut kedatangan pelanggannya.

"Hai, Teuchi- _jiisan_! Lihat siapa yang aku bawa sekarang?"

"Naruto- _sama_ , Sasuke- _sama_ , Neji- _sama_! Oh….s-s-se-selamat datang _Oujo_ - _sama_! Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan saya, _Oujo_ - _sama_!" Kata Teuchi sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Bukan masalah. Lagipula, sudah lama sekali saya tidak berjumpa dengan anda, Teuchi- _san_." Tenten hanya tersenyum kepada Teuchi.

"Oi, _Teme_ , Neji, Tenten- _chan_ , ayo kalian duduk dan pesan ramen yang kalian inginkan. Oh iya, Teuchi- _jiisan_. Aku pesan miso ramen spesial ukuran jumbo, _dattebayo_!" Setelah memesan menu favoritnya sendiri, Naruto mengajak Sasuke, Neji dan Tenten duduk di kursi paling depan yang berhadapan langsung dengan pemilik kedai tersebut. Tenten duduk di posisi tengah antara Naruto dan Neji, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Aku pesan ramen yang biasanya, Teuchi- _san_." Kata Sasuke.

"Hnn. Aku pesan chashu ramen special ukuran jumbo dan satu porsi gyoza bakar. Kalau kau, Tenten?" Tanya Neji.

"Hmmm. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini? Sepertinya ini enak." Ujar Tenten.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah mereka memesan. Ramen yang mereka pesan telah tersaji di hadapan masing-masing. Terlihat mangkuk ramen yang berada di hadapan Tenten sangat penuh dengan topping chashu, narutomaki dan nitamago.

"Wah! Kenapa toppingnya banyak sekali?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan minta maaf saya atas ketidaksopanan saya pada anda tadi, _Oujo_ - _sama_."

"Anda tidak usah repot-repot, Teuchi- _jiisan_. Padahal saya tidak mempermasalahkan hal tadi." Kata Tenten yang sedikit risih.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kita makan. Nanti makanannya keburu dingin." Kata Sasuke sembari mengambil sumpitnya.

"Ah kau benar, _Teme_. _Ittadakimasu_!"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, mereka mulai memakan ramen dengan tenang.

"Wah...jadi _Kaa_ - _san_ dan _Tou_ - _san_ waktu muda seperti itu ya?"

"Ahahahaha! Begitulah. Kalau bukan karena Yang Mulia Raja Tenrai dan almarhum Yang Mulia Ratu Hisayo, Minato- _sama_ dan Kushina- _sama_ ….."

Selagi Naruto asyik berbincang dengan Teuchi dan Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan perbincangan mereka. Tenten berbicara pelan dengan Neji yang suaranya hanya terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Pst. Neji…."

"Hnn? Ada apa, Tenten?"

"Kau masih lapar tidak? Aku sudah kenyang. Aku mau memberikan sebagian chashu, narutomaki dan nitamago untukmu. Teuchi- _jiisan_ terlalu banyak memberikannya."

"Baiklah. Berikan saja padaku."

Kemudian Tenten mulai menyumpit chashu, narutomaki dan nitamagonya dan menaruhnya ke dalam mangkuk Neji.

"Eh?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia melihat hal yang dilakukan oleh adik sepupu kesayangannya pada Neji, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya menyeringai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Oi, Tenten- _chan_? Kenapa kau berikan semua toppingmu pada Neji?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Karena aku sudah kenyang dan tidak sanggup menghabiskannya. Jadi kuberikan saja pada Neji."

"Selama ini kau selalu saja berbagi apapun dengan Neji sejak dulu bahkan sampai sekarang. Kalian berdua benar-benar sudah seperti sepasang kekasih saja." Ucap Sasuke sambil meneguk minumannya.

Wajah Neji dan Tenten sontak saja memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tenten tidak menyangka bahwa perlakuannya pada Neji berhasil membuahkan respon seperti itu dari Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu sih, Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Tenten.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu, _Teme_! Tuh wajah kalian memerah! Hei, apa jangan-jangan kalian sudah pacaran? Ayo ngaku saja."

Tangan Neji kini terangkat untuk menepuk dan mengelus punggung Tenten lembut dan Tenten pun langsung diam terpaku akan tindakan Neji, "Sudah cukup bercandanya, Naruto. Daripada meributkan soal ini, lebih baik kita membicarakan beberapa hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan."

Pada akhirnya, mereka berempat kembali melanjutkan memakan ramennya masing-masing. Dan….waktu berlalu bagaikan air yang mengalir. Mereka terlibat perbincangan ringan dan terkesan relaks mengenai apa saja yang mereka lakukan selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

.

.

.

 **Malam hari di Kekaisaran Iwa, Ruang Tahta Kaisar…..**

"Semua persiapan sudah selesai, Yang Mulia…." Jendral Iwa bertubuh besar itu berlutut sambil menundukkan kepalanya di depan sang Kaisar Iwa yang sedang duduk di singgasananya, **Kamizuru** **Onoki**. Sedangkan para Menteri dan Jendral hanya menatap lurus pada sang Kaisar yang tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan Jendral Iwa yang bertubuh besar itu.

"Kerja bagus, **Kitsuchi**." Sahut Onoki.

Jendral bernama Kitsuchi itu mengangguk dalam diam. Kemudian, seseorang dari Dewan Menteri Iwa bertanya pada Kaisar Onoki, "Lalu apa langkah kita selanjutnya, Yang Mulia?"

"Kirimkan pesan pada ' **Mereka** ' untuk mengadakan pertemuan denganku. Malam besok di sini." Perintah Onoki dingin sambil berdiri dari singgasananya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia…" Kitsuchi, Dewan Menteri dan seluruh Jendral menunduk hormat dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan Onoki, menyisakan Onoki seorang diri.

Onoki duduk kembali di atas singgasananya dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Lalu, Kaisar tua itu langsung menjentikkan jari tangan kirinya dan seketika itu muncullah dua buah batu Kristal berbentuk prisma segi enam panjang berwarna _topaz_ kuning dan berwarna cokelat keemasan yang bergerak melayang berputar-putar di atas telapak tangan kirinya. Kaisar itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai sebuah senyuman mengerikan terpahat jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Keterangan mengenai berbagai ras:**

 **Pegasus: Sesosok makhluk mitologi menyerupai kuda dan memiliki sepasang sayap.**

 **Unicorn: Sesosok makhluk mitologi menyerupai kuda dengan tanduk yang tumbuh di dahinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konnichiwa! :D**

 **Akhirnya saya berhasil update chapter selanjutnya! XD**

 **Sebenarnya saya mau mengupdate FF ini pas Ulang Tahun Tenten kemaren. Tapi sayangnya seperti biasa saya lagi sibuk. Saya juga minta maaf atas keterlambatannya karena saya sibuk bekerja di dunia nyata! XD**

 **Saya juga minta maaf bila banyak kekurangan pada FF ini! Saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada siapapun baik silent reader maupun reader untuk membaca, menfollow dan menfavourite FF ini. So please kasih review!** ** _Arigatouuuuuuu_** **dan sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya! :D**


End file.
